fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider Heart Warrior
Kamen Rider Heart Warrior is a Rider who appears in the fanfictional series Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior. Dirk Dirk is a mysterious young man who has a connection with the Joker Undead, the most feared of the Undead as his victory in the Battle Fight will mark the end of all life on Earth. Not long after the Undead are released, Dirk battles the Mantis Undead & uses the sealed Category Ace of Hearts (Change Mantis) to become the wild card Kamen Rider Heart Warrior. Forms - Wild= Wild Heart Warrior is the ultimate form of Heart Warrior, which merges the power of the K: "Evolution Paradoxa" with A: "Change Mantis" to unify the powers of the other Rouse Cards of the Heart Suit. Outside of its combat practicality, Wild Heart Warrior serves an even more vital purpose to Heart Warrior. Thanks to the additional power of Joker, Wild Heart Warrior can suppress the power of the Joker & effectively subdue its influence. To that effect, Wild Heart Warrior becomes an extension of the Joker's "Trump" effect & can harness the powers of all Rouze Cards in the form of the "Wild Card". Interestingly, Wild Heart Warrior has a nearly identical colour scheme to Diamond Warrior's, having a crimson base & green visor. - 4 of Hearts= When Dirk's Ace card is taken by Eagle Undead, he uses his 4 of hearts card to transform, which reveals that when he scans a Undead card on his Heart Rouzer. He later gives his four of hearts card to Ray to defeat the Eagle Undead. Ray does & gives back his Ace of Hearts card. - Fusion= When Dirk loses all of his cards including Ace, Ray gives it to him to assume this form. This card is shown to be the Wolf Undead, also known as Jack Form without the Absorber Rouzer. }} Gear & Accessories Heart Rouzer The Heart Rouzer is a unique transformation device bestowed upon Dirk. The full extent of its power is unknown, but the Heart Rouzer is capable of reproducing the DNA of sealed Undead & mimic their forms with frightening accuracy, as well as their respective powers & abilities. Further adding to its uniqueness, is that the Heart Rouzer utilizes the "Swipe" function, which becomes the template for the Rider System's "Rouzer" technology. This Rouzer can be removed from the belt used as a "brass knuckle" sort of weapon to enhances punches or be inserted into the Heart Arrow to use it to scan Rouze Cards without transforming into the Undead. Heart Arrow The Heart Arrow is Heart Warrior's weapon & Rouzer, & functions as a multipurpose weapon. Simply put, it is composed of a bow with the curved ends of the bow as sharp as blades. This weapon is capable of shooting projectiles, as well as engage opponents up close using the bladed ends of the bow. The bow can also fold up, turning the Rouzer into a brass knuckle for stronger punches. By inserting the Heart Rouzer into the bow, the Arrow can serve as the Rouzer for Heart Warrior, activating Rouze cards without turning Heart Warrior into an Undead. Wild Slasher The Wild Slasher is a peripheral weapon attached to the Heart Arrow when Heart Warrior assumes Wild Form. Two of these are carried by Wild Heart Warrior. A Wild Slasher is a crescent moon dagger which has only half of the dagger as a blade. These daggers are wielded like sickles. Rouse Cards: Heart Suit Rouse Combos